Birthday Blues
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: What would you do if it was your special day and none of your friends wished you well? Can Tanya take the pressure? What may happen to her if she leaves, will she come back?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yeah!!!!  
  
A/N: No one ever writes about Tanya, so I did. ^_^. Enjoy the fun. Lets see if you can catch my little birthday trick on you. ^_^. Yes you must keep your heads up for something interesting and a wild turn of events.  
  
Birthday Blues  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
The alarm clock rang at five thirty AM. Normally the morning after a big game Tanya would have rolled over and slugged the stupid thing, then curse herself for not turning it off the night before. Today though was a different story. She hopped out of bed, put on her favorite CD, Martina McBride's greatest hits (for some reason this CD always put her in a good mood) and went to her closet. She pulled out her best outfit, which looked like all the other outfits, except this one didn't have any grease stains. She then headed off to the shower and washed her hair with her favorite shampoo, herbal essence (it always leaves a glorious shine), and used her favorite sun ripened raspberry bodywash. There's nothing better in the morning then the smell of raspberries on your skin and herbs in your hair. ^_^ After drying off, blow drying her hair and getting dressed, it was off to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
*I wonder where everyone is?* Tanya pondered when she found the halls and kitchen empty.  
  
Tanya contemplated the reasons for the vacancy, and finally settled on the conclusion that they were all still in bed. Oh well time to eat. Tanya prepared herself a ham omelet with four eggs, ham, bell peppers, and a green onion. As the eggs were cooking she placed two slices of sourdough bread in the toaster and returned to the stove to finish the eggs. Tanya, as usual, timed everything perfectly. After removing the eggs from the frying pan, picking up her cranraspberry juice and headed over to the table the toast popped up. Tanya sat down and spread a small amount of butter on the toast, yeah I know butter's bad for you, but who cares when your feeling this good. As soon as Tanya finished her last bite Wildwing came into the room. He looked like hell. His hair a mess, pajamas all wrinkled, bags under his eyes with a dazed look.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"You're up early."  
  
Tanya shrugged, "can't spend all day in bed."  
  
"I could."  
  
"You look like we lost last night."  
  
"Yeah, well at least one battle I did. You try getting Nosedive to sleep after a big win like that. Never going to happen."  
  
Tanya gave a little giggle, not her normal laugh, but something only a little giddy schoolgirl would make. Wildwing gave her a perplexed look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to get some coffee and try to wake up slowly."  
  
"NOSEDIVE COME BACK HERE!" came from the hall.  
  
"What were you saying about waking up slowly?"  
  
"Never mind. I guess I better stop Mal from killing Dive. See ya later."  
  
Wildwing stepped out into the hall just as Nosedive ran past.  
  
"Nosedive Flashblade come back here this instant so I can kill you!" Mallory hollered.  
  
Nosedive spun around to face Mal (he was now running backwards) "and why would I do that. This is a lot more fun."  
  
Nosedive spun back around and turned the corner. Mal was hot on his heals. Wildwing shrugs and walks after them. He was bound to run into them when Nosedive doubled back.  
  
Tanya went to wash her dishes and went back to her room to check her email. (Even though no one ever wrote she had to check it three times a day. Once in a while she would actually get a message. ^_^)  
  
Wildwing finally caught up with Nosedive and Mal in the front room. Nosedive came running at him, grabbed, swung behind him, and used him as a shield.  
  
"Get out of my way Wildwing. I'm going to kill him this time." Mal said between clenched teeth.  
  
"What's he done now?"  
  
"I didn't do it bro., Duke did."  
  
"He put Magic's cat box goodies in my room."  
  
"Oh that, of course I did. I thought you were mad about the frozen yogurt in your shampoo."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
"Oops, Duke did it."  
  
"That's enough you two. Mal you're not going to kill Nosedive. Nosedive you're going to stop terrorizing Mal. And as for Duke, I'll deal with him."  
  
"Thanks Wildwing."  
  
"Yeah thanks bro."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, Nosedive go pick up the mess you made in Mal's room. Mal go get Tanya and Grin. We are going to have practice today."  
  
"But dude yesterday you said no practice today."  
  
"Well, we have to put all this energy to good use some how baby bro." Wildwing said as he tapped Nosedive's cheek.  
  
Nosedive frowned at his brother before going to clean up the mess he made in Mal's room. The ducks assembled on the ice at noon. It was a hard and exhausting practice, which lasted till two.  
  
*Why did I use my good shampoo and bodywash this morning* Tanya thought to herself as she was changing out of her practice uniform. *Oh yeah we were not suppose to have practice today. I don't see why I have to be punished with Nosedive, Mallory, and Duke. They were the one's misbehaving. For crying out loud it's like high school all over again! I guess someone was needed on the ice to keep the peace. Why couldn't they have decided to do this on another day and not on my.*  
  
"Hey Tanya"  
  
Tanya jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"I didn't scare you did I sweet heart?" Duke asked from behind her.  
  
"No Duke, I just wasn't expecting that."  
  
"Surprised you didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but there are better ways of surprisng someone."  
  
"Maybe, but now that your minds back on Earth, what were you thinking about? You looked like you were concentrating really hard on whatever it was."  
  
"Uh.." She couldn't tell him that! What would he think! "I was like you know, thinking about, um, revamping Drake One's hard drive."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Tanya gave a sigh of relief as Duke walked away. Good thing he bought it. Tanya started toward the showers, when Nosedive came dancing toward her.  
  
"Hi Tanya"  
  
"Hi Nosedive."  
  
"Whattcha doin'?"  
  
"Going to go take a shower."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's after practice and I'm tired."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I stink."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
"Okay I love you bye bye."  
  
*He needs to stop watching cartoons* Tanya thought as she shook her head.  
  
Tanya finally was able to go take her shower and get all dolled up again. She went to Drake One's console and just sat looking at the screen. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and none of the ducks had wished her a happy birthday. It wasn't like she hadn't dropped enough hints. For crying out loud the outfit, the hair, the shampoo and body wash. What else did they need personal invites!?  
  
"Tanya" Nosedive sang.  
  
"Yes Nosedive."  
  
"Can I ask you for a BIG favor."  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Well ya see, Wing has grounded me and I can't go anywhere, but Phil kinda has me scheduled to do a public appearance today, and he said if I missed just one more he was going to have Magic taken to the pound and put to sleep. And"  
  
"Nosedive what do you want?"  
  
"Can you please go in my place. If you do I'll owe you really BIG TIME and all."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please."  
  
Tanya looks at Nosedive skeptically, who was now on his hands and knees begging her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well"  
  
"I'll do anything Tanya. I'll even be your servant for a week. You can't let Phil do that to Magic!"  
  
"For Magic I would, but for you I don't know"  
  
Nosedive crawls closer to her and starts to whine like a puppy.  
  
"Okay I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks! You're great, you're stupendous, you're awesome, you're."  
  
"That's enough Nosedive."  
  
"Okay. Well here's the directions on how to get there and it starts in half an hour."  
  
"Why didn't you ask earlier?"  
  
"Wing just grounded me."  
  
Tanya rolls her eyes before leaving. She headed toward the garage slowly. She looked around the garage before getting on a duck cycle and leaving for the public appearance. Nosedive ran to the kitchen as fast as he could once Tanya was out of the building.  
  
"It worked! She took the bait!" he exclaimed  
  
"Finally! What took you so long." Mal complained.  
  
"I had to do a little begging but she finally left." Nosedive said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"You didn't let her onto our plans?" Duke asked.  
  
"NO.. maybe we should have a little. At least acknowledge that today's her birthday. She looked depressed when she left."  
  
"Come on boobies, she'll be fine. Lets get this place ready before she gets back."  
  
"Maybe I should go after her. A disturbed aura is never good."  
  
"All right then, Grin you can go keep Tanya company. Nosedive you're in charge of decorations, Duke refreshments, Phil the food."  
  
"And what are you and Mal going to do?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"Get the guest's, come on Mal."  
  
The ducks set to work to their appointed tasks. Grin went down to the garage, grabbed a duck cycle and was off.  
  
Tanya was blindly cruising the streets. She didn't care which way or where she was going. Anywhere was better then staying at the Pond and being ignored by her friends. For the first time in her life she felt alone. All those years of being ridiculed at school for being smart, being different, and not being the prettiest or most popular was not as bad as being rejected by her friends. The teasing and insults were just words. They really didn't matter. But her friends meant everything to her. She never really had true friends until now. And even now, after all that they had been through, she was being tossed aside like before. Why did her friends have to be like that? Why did they have to forget about her birthday? Why? Why? WHY? By now Tanya was letting the tears fall freely. Why try to hide it? Today was her birthday and no one, not even her friends, cared that she was alive. Life would be much better if she didn't have to live it. Maybe..Maybe she should just give up.  
  
Grin turned a corner and saw Tanya sitting at a green light hunched over on her duck cycle. He cautiously approached her as not to startle her. He revved his cycle's engine. Tanya sat up and looked around.  
  
"Grin!" Tanya said in surprise before she quickly wiped away the tears.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am" Tanya said between sniffles.  
  
Grin looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Okay I'm lying. I lost the directions to Nosedive's photo shoot and I can't remember how to get there." She lied.  
  
"Why didn't you just call him on the com?'  
  
"Uh, well I um didn't want to. you know um"  
  
"Would you like me to call him for you?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I will call him for you."  
  
"No, I can do it, it's just that I was um, just about to when you know um rode up." Tanya gave a weak smile.  
  
Grin smiled back at her as she contacted Nosedive.  
  
~You've reached the Dive Master King o' fun!~  
  
"Hey Nosedive"  
  
~TANYA~  
  
"Yes"  
  
~Whatcha callin' for your suppose to be at the photo shoot!~  
  
"I lost the directions. Can you give them to me again."  
  
~Uh. sure let me go to my room and get them. I'll call you back.~  
  
Tanya smiled at Grin while the two waited for Nosedive to call back.  
  
"Is anything wrong Tanya?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I sense your aura is troubled. Do you wish to talk about it?"  
  
"I said I was fine Grin"  
  
"But"  
  
~Hey Tanya~  
  
"Yes Nosedive" Tanya gave a sigh of relief. If Nosedive hadn't had called just then she probably would have lost it and cried al her problems to Grin.  
  
~Where are you?~  
  
"Grin and I are going east on Eddings Street. The closest cross street is Soundwave Blvd"  
  
~Wow I totally forgot to tell you that Grin was suppose to go to the shoot as well~  
  
Tanya casts a questioning glance at Grin, who shrugs.  
  
"Okay then where do we go from here."  
  
~Okay, keep going straight till you hit Jones Way and turn left. Go up two blocks and turn right on Douglass Ave. Hang an immediate right on Tolkien Street. The place should be on your left. You can't miss it.~  
  
"Thank you Nosedive" Tanya said before she turned off her com and turned to Grin "let's go"  
  
Tanya and Grin sped off down Eddings and followed Nosedive's directions to a T. When they got the publicity stunts supposed address the two found nothing. Yup, I said nothing. No building, no fans, no press, nothing. It was just a vacant lot.  
  
"Did we make a wrong turn somewhere?"  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
"Great were lost."  
  
"No, we are where we are suppose to be. We are where we are."  
  
Tanya gave Grin a puzzled look before she activated her com.  
  
"Nosedive"  
  
~Yeeeeessssss~  
  
"Nosedive there's no photo shoot here."  
  
~Of course there is Tanya. You must have taken a wrong turn.~  
  
"Nosedive I followed your directions. There's nothing here."  
  
~Where are you?~  
  
"On Tolkien street"  
  
~What are you doing there?!~  
  
"You said to turn left on Jones way, turn right on Douglass Ave."  
  
~Left?! I said right on Jones not left.~  
  
"You said left"  
  
~No I didn't~  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
~No I . never mind. Go back to Jones Way. Go right, or is it straight after you get to Eddings? Anyway go that direction the second light should be Stasheff turn right.~  
  
"are you sure it's right"  
  
~Yes right on Stasheff. The first left is Zimmer don't turn there. Turn on the second left and that is Bradley. Make another left on Hugo Way and a right at the first stop sign. That should be London Lane. Got it so far?~  
  
"Got it"  
  
~Good now go straight till you hit Haydon Ave., turn left. Then right on Weis and again at Hickman. Turn left on Maguire and you'll be there.~  
  
Once again Tanya and Grin followed Nosedive's confusing directions and found nothing.  
  
"It appears that our little friend is enjoying himself while we are getting lost."  
  
"When I get back I'm going to ring his neck!"  
  
By now Tanya had forgotten about being hurt and being sad. Nosedive had really pissed her off and she wanted to get him back. He owed her big time for this!  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
~You have reached Nosedive, the coolest player on the ice, just ask and you shall receive~  
  
"Drop dead you miserable little"  
  
"Nosedive" Grin said in his calming voice "you gave us wrong directions again."  
  
~NO I didn't. Oh and thanks Tanya, Magic's being deported tonight because you didn't get there. Phil's here and he's hopping mad.~  
  
"Why you little, when I get my hands on your goldy locks, you're going to wish Phil deported you!"  
  
"Tanya calm down"  
  
Tanya took several deep breaths as Grin deactivated the coms.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Good, lets go home."  
  
Tanya and Grin arrived back at the Pond after a half an hour of trying to get themselves unlost, no thanks to Nosedive. After parking the bikes they used the turbo chute to go up to the living quarters. Everything was dark.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Grin shrugs.  
  
Tanya tries to turn the lights on, but they wouldn't go on.  
  
"We are not having a power outage, otherwise the turbo chute would not have worked. What's going on in here?"  
  
"Nosedive playing laser tag with Mallory?" Grin offered.  
  
"Not likely. It's more like Nosedive running from Mallory with a puck launcher in hand."  
  
The two cautiously made their way down the hall toward the control room. As with every other room in the place, it was pitch black.  
  
"Hello, anyone in here?.. Wildwing?.. Nosedive? Come on guys it's not funny anymore." Tanya called.  
  
She cautiously made her way up to the landing pad of Drake One. Half way up she realized that she lost Grin.  
  
"Grin?"  
  
Tanya reached the landing when the lights came on.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!"  
  
"Wha.. What?"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"But . but"  
  
"Happy Birthday sweet heart" Duke said as he placed an arm around Tanya's shoulder.  
  
"You guys remembered?" Tanya said all choked up.  
  
"Of course we did, we're your friends" Wildwing stated.  
  
"Here Tanya open my gift up first," Nosedive said as he rushed over to a table loaded with gifts.  
  
"Nosedive not yet" Wildwing scolded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we have to start the party first." Mallory said.  
  
"Party?" Tanya whispered.  
  
"Yeah, party"  
  
"Tanya"  
  
"Dr. Hoogerman?"  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"We flew him in this afternoon" Wildwing explained "sorry about the wild goose chase, but we had to get you out of here so we could set up."  
  
"You guys did this for me?"  
  
"Yes we did, why do you act so surprised?" Duke asked, "For crying out loud we're your friends."  
  
"It's just that no one has ever done something like this for me before."  
  
"Boobies! Babes the foods getting cold"  
  
Everyone turns around and looks at the catered delights. Spaghetti, Tortalini, mini sausages, pizza, egg rolls, Chinese food, sushi, roast beef, turkey, ham, French fries, soup, salads, mashed potatoes, rice, you name it Phil got it. (Mmmmmm food, mmmmmm good) Duke had planned on nothing but the best, but since Nosedive was under age alcohol of any kind was off limits (besides its disgusting and I hate the stuff so NO, not in my story! ^_^) There was every kind of soda imaginable; coke, sprite, rootbeer (mugg or A&W only of course), orange, cream soda, the works. He also had milk, OJ, cranraspberry and apple juice. Hot cocoa; hot spiced cider and coffee (cafinated and decaf, cream and sugar not included.) Well the point is they had enough food and drink to last them till the next ice age. But then again Nosedive was there ^-^. After the food was devoured the music was blasted and it was time to open the gifts.  
  
"Mine first" Nosedive exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Dive why don't you let Tanya choose which one she want to open first."  
  
Nosedive frowns at Wing "fine"  
  
Tanya opened Dr. Hoogerman's gift first. A deck of playing cards.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I know I'm not around much to play anymore, but at least this way you could get some practice in between our matches."  
  
The two laugh at the comment, while the others stand around with stupid looks on their faces. Duke's gift was next. He had given her a necklace with a rose pendent.  
  
"Oh thank you Duke."  
  
"Eh, what can I say. The first person I thought of when I saw it was you."  
  
Tanya got up and gave Duke a hug and kiss on the cheek, which made Duke blush like a little school girl.^-^. Mallory's gift was the next one to be opened.  
  
"A card?"  
  
"Shut up Nosedive it's in the card."  
  
"You got her a gift certificate, what a lame gift."  
  
Tanya opened the card to find a year membership to a local gym and a fifty- dollar gift certificate to a clothing store in the mall. (You pick the place, just as long as it's not Old Navy or The Gap I'm happy)  
  
"Thank you Mallory."  
  
"Your welcome. I figured you and I could go have a girls night out when you want to use them."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Tanya opened Grin's gift next, and of course it was something to do with meditation. I don't know anything about meditation, besides my Aikido training, so I'll leave that detail to the imagination of the reader. (its called interactive reading). Next was Phil's gift. Phil, who is totally clueless about his team and their likes and dislikes, had gotten Tanya a lap top computer. Wow! Amazing huh? As Tanya gently sat the lap top aside Wildwing handed her his gift. She pushed the tissue paper aside and gasped as she looked into the bag.  
  
"Wildwing!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Tanya holds up several bottles of bodywash and lotion from Bath and Body Works.  
  
"Raspberry, sour apple, sweet cinnamon pumpkin, peach, pear, the list goes on."  
  
"I hope you like the other scents. I know you like the raspberry one the best, but I figured you might want to have a change every once in a while."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Come on, you don't think that I couldn't smell you this morning in the kitchen all decked out in feminine scents."  
  
"Wildwing!"  
  
Wildwing blushed a deep red as everyone laughed.  
  
"Mine next, mine next!"  
  
"Okay Nosedive I'm ready for the best gift."  
  
"Of course mines the best, that's why I wanted to go first."  
  
Nosedive came walking up with a birdcage with a small yellow bird.  
  
"His names Gigabyte."  
  
"Nosedive!" Tanya was speechless from that point out.  
  
Happy Birthday.  
  
AWWWW how sweet. Now if only I can keep Magic away from Gigabyte everything will be okay. I totally can relate to Tanya. Last year none of my friends or family acknowledged my birthday. This year was different. A couple of people did call. Anyway, they only called after I wrote this so I was feeling that way this morning. Today's my B-Day and my closest friends haven't even called me. I'm going to cry. Let's see now can I post this the same day I wrote it? .... YES! 


End file.
